


Listen to Me

by Silver_Foxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, cassette, derek is a cutie, mentions of cora, smudge of angst if you squint, stiles is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Foxx/pseuds/Silver_Foxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sends Derek a cassette tape while he is in a hotel across the country, this story ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Me

Derek gets the package while he’s sitting in a hotel room right outside of New York City. Cora had convinced him to join her on the expedition to find her old pack, and while he was more than willing to get out of the dingy town, he still missed the pack immensely. 

It had no return address and three transformer stamps on the right side. He was so confused at first, he even tried to give the package back to the mailman but the guy just gave him a wave and left. It does say Derek Hale on it and he doubts there are any other Derek Hale’s in this hotel, so he extracts a claw and slides it across the top, opening it. 

Turning it upside down, a single tape falls out with the title “Listen to Me.” and a note soon after. He flips open the wrinkled piece of scrap paper and sees that someone- presumably the person who sent him this package- has written a message.  
~

Dear Derek, Der-bear, Sour wolf, 

Derek can’t help but snort out loud.

Hopefully this package gets to you, and in one piece. I mean, for all I know you could have forgotten the ways of the human and become a transformed wolf (therefore making it impossible for you to read this probably). 

I hope you have a magical way to listen to this cassette because it is actually pure gold. Also I spent a good week on this, although I should’ve been working on my valedictorian speech, because you are so near (figuratively) and dear. 

So, use those wolfy ears that god granted you and listen to this beauty. 

DON’T SKIP ANY SONGS THERE ARE A TOTAL OF NINE. I WILL KNOW, 

Have fun, hope to see your ass back here soon!

Sincerely (the best person in the entire world),  
Stiles :)

~  
Derek couldn’t help the smile that blossomed across his face or the laugh that bubbled in his throat. Curiosity got the best of him as he picked up the cassette tape and turned it over a few times wondering what was so important about the songs on it. 

The next day found Derek at the antique store near the hotel, a wad of cash in his pocket. The little old lady working as cashier looked taken back when he walked through the door- leather jacket clad. She gave him a smile when he asked if they sold Cassette players and went into the back of the room.

“Last one in stock, lucky you.” She rung him up and he couldn’t help but feel a bit jittery, wanting to just get back to the hotel to listen to the tape already. He all but raced home, glad he had the super speed of a wolf, and put the tape into the player.

He heard a slight click and then listened as the first song began.

Greetings loved ones, let’s take a journey…  
I know a place where the grass is really greener   
Warm wet and wild, there must be something in the water.  
Sipping gin and juice laying underneath the palm trees- undone  
The boys break their necks trying to creep a little sneak peek at us. 

Derek got a call not five minutes later because his laughter was so loud it was disturbing the motel room next door.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had become a custom really, he would listen to only one song a day, to cherish the worth of each chosen tune.   
It was Day 5 and he had already begun putting the tape into its slot. Each one had a very common theme- California and coming back. Derek figured it was Stiles way of saying he missed Derek (and that made his heart swell with something he wasn’t all too familiar with.) 

Day two had been I left my heart in San Francisco, and Derek had played it a grand total of three times.

Day three was Coming Home and Derek definitely did not tear up while listening to it a whopping six times in a row. 

Day four had been the only exception in the pattern so far, and when Howl came out of the tiny speaker, he wasn’t ashamed to admit he liked it so much that he danced to it while in the shower. (But he was a tiny bit ashamed when the shampoo got in his eyes causing him to trip and fall gracefully to the shower floor.)

He pushed play on the cassette tape and his smile softened slightly as he heard the piano chords enter, covering the motel room in song.

Hello world, hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I’m young or speaking out of turn  
But there’s someone I've been missing  
And I think that they could be the better half of me  
They’re in the wrong place tryin' to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So I say to you, come home, come home

Derek knew this one from when he was driving with Cora here. He hummed along to the familiar lyrics and had the urge to actually sing. The feelings he felt welling up in his chest returned full force and he fell back onto the squeaky mattress mouthing the words and finally being able to match a word to those feelings.

 

Love.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek fiddled with the cassette player- slower than usual- as realization hit him. This was the ninth song, the last one. Part of him wanted to never listen to it, to keep the song unheard and new forever and ever, but the more rational part of him knew that if he didn’t listen than he would probably drive himself mad. The feelings he oh so desperately tried to push down before were now welcomed and he realized he missed Stilinski a whole lot more than he thought possible. The feeling of love made him a bit scared, but he knew that it wouldn’t matter anyways. He was all the way across the country while Stiles was probably still in Beacon Hills, California procrastinating his valedictorian speech. 

Derek sighed as he remembered all the other songs that had come from the tape,  
Day six was a simple rap/hip hop song about California, called L.A. Story and although Derek didn’t care much for the genre it still kept him upbeat for the rest of the day. 

Day seven had been a better known song, Jet lag, and Derek even sang his lungs out during the second chorus not caring about his neighbors the least bit. 

Day eight was (surprise!) another Katy Perry song specifically The one that got away and although Derek snorted at the song choice, it made his heart clench in the thought that Stiles wanted him just as much as he wanted Stiles. 

You can do this Derek, he thought to himself in determination as he pressed play. At first, all he could hear was his own heart beating loud and obnoxious, but then the song started and Derek was packing his bags as soon as the first chorus entered.

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.  
If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me?

Derek set his bags down by the door and waited until the Taylor Swift song had drifted off into a comforting silence. He needed to leave, this motel was nothing compared to what was in Beacon Hills. He packed away the cassette player and put the tape in his leather jacket not wanting to risk losing it. Then, he left a voice message to Cora telling her not to worry and that he had to go back to Beacon Hills, signed out of the hotel room, and found the familiar black Camaro waiting for him almost expectantly in the parking lot.   
(And if he went 25 over the speed limit listening to the cassette tape on repeat while driving back to Beacon Hills than that was his own business.)

He arrived the next day at 1:34 in the afternoon and didn’t bother heading to the loft, he had a more important destination. As he pulled into the Stilinski driveway, he put all the windows down in the Camaro and pulled on the black leather jacket that he cherished so dearly. Then, blasting Back in Black, He heard the sound of feet running down the stairs, with the occasional tripping, and the front door getting thrown wide open. Stiles stood in the doorway, eyes widened and smile so big it should’ve been freaky but it wasn’t. It was beautiful. Derek didn’t even have to say anything as Stiles ran over and jumped into Derek’s arms, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and latching on.

“Cliché much?” Derek whispered in his ear and he felt the boy breathe out a laugh on his neck.

“Cliché is my middle name, Hale.” Stiles whispered back and before Derek could reply, he had Stiles lips planted on his own and he laughed into the kiss.

He pulled back after a few moments and leaned his forehead against Stiles 

“You belong with me.” He murmured and then went back in for another kiss just as Stiles rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> gahh! Hey! Thanks soo much for reading!   
> I loved this idea and so i'm sorry if there are any grammar problems, I just wanted to get it out there :)   
> Also, Chapter 3 of Objection! will be coming out sometime this week so look out!  
> I MADE A PLAYLIST ON 8-TRACKS FOR ANYONE TO LISTEN TO THESE SONGS IN ORDER SO HERE-   
> http://8tracks.com/silver____foxx/listen-to-me  
> I love to read comments, so tell me what you thought!


End file.
